


Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Fred dies), George and Angelina are married at the end, I like to believe it didn't happen either, I'm so sorry, Mentions of Death, Weasley twins, following a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Fred and George have a dream too bad only one of them gets to see it completed in all of its glory.





	Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

"We could make a better prank store than Zonko's," Fred muttered to George as they were sneaking back to the castle. They were only second years and were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade yet. But rules had never stopped them before.

George had a long time to think about his response as the climbed back through the passageway that would take them back to Hogwarts. He hadn't thought much about his future considering that he was only twelve. And he and Fred were prone to changing their minds. That's why they liked pranking so much. There were so many possibilities they never got bored. And now that they were at Hogwarts there were more people to prank.

"I think you're right," George whispered back. A soft smile spread across his face.

"I want it to be on Diagon Alley that way we can get all the kids before they come to school and when they are away from Hogwarts. And maybe someday well open another in Hogsmeade."

"Sounds like a plan," George chuckled. "Do you think we could get fancy suits to wear or something?"

"Of course! I think I already have a uniform idea."

* * *

"What if we had other things besides pranks in our shop?" George questioned. He was always the more practical of the two. He realized that they wouldn't be able to make a living off of just prank materials. "Have it be more of an 'odd commodities' store."

"I quite like that idea a lot." Fred nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment from besides him. They were supposed to be working on homework in the library. But when did they ever do what they were supposed to. "let's make a list of possible things we could sell."

They sat there for hours listing off things that already existed and things they'd have to make. An idea that seemed so untouchable when they were twelve was now becoming a reality. Sure, they were only fifteen and still had two more years of school left. And there really wasn't any money for them to start their store. They'd have to get basic jobs at the ministry or something before they started. But this was their dream and the twins always went after what they wanted.

Of course, if they applied this sort of ambition to their school work then maybe they wouldn't have to worry about their money issues. They could get actual jobs if their grades were better. But an "actual" job wouldn't be as fulfilling.

"Where are we going to get the money for materials to test this stuff out?" George looked over their presumed idea list. Half of this stuff probably couldn't be made. Or they'd need actual experts to make it for them.

"We could always steal from Snape," Fred started writing down ingredients they could use.

"Yeah, but once we graduate we'll have to buy everything."

"We'll have jobs by then," Fred looked at his brother. "It'll work out."

* * *

The next year a big break came for them. The Tri-Wizard tournament which resulted in a big sum of prize money. But the problem was that neither of them was old enough to enter.

They tried everything they could possibly think of to trick the Goblet into letting them enter. But even if they had entered there was no guarantee they would win.

So, when Harry gave them his winnings they didn't know what to say.

"Harry, we can't take this," George was the first to speak. He knew they couldn't possibly accept Harry's money.

"I don't need it," Harry pushed the money back towards them. "Think of it as my investment in your store."

"We'll pay you back," Fred pulled Harry into a hug. "Promise."

"You don't need to," Harry smiled. "I have more money than I need. Plus, knowing I helped you guys accomplish your dream is enough."

* * *

"I can't believe you guys actually opened a store," Ron looked around in amazement.

"Honestly, I can't either," George walked over to Ron. "It turned out so well."

"To think that this was just one of our dumb ideas and now we're getting paid to help children prank their friends," Fred wiped away a fake tear.

"I'm proud of you guys," Ron said a little too quietly.

"Thanks," George put his hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed it.

* * *

"I wish you were here to see this Freddie," George went to lock up the front door after a particularly grueling day. "I miss you."

He went to clean up the store a bit as Angelina sat on the register counter, "I sent Ron home."

"I wish he'd leave when I told him to," George chuckled.

"Were you talking to Fred just then," Angelina whispered.

"I just wish he could see how well the store was doing. It was his idea after all. His dream. And I just piggybacked off it."

"That's not true and you know it."

"He always had the better ideas and now he's gone and I'm the only one getting credit for it."

"Everyone knows that if he could be he'd still be here. I'm sure he's watching over you know and giving you inspiration."

George sighed and walked over to lean over Angelina. He rested his head on her forehead and breathed deeply. He hated watching their dream slowly become his and only his. Sure, Fred was there in everything he did but George was afraid that everyone was slowly forgetting his twin. His brother that did everything and came up with all the ideas and was all in all better.

There was a reason why the modeled the animatronic out front to be Fred and not George. This was Fred's idea and now he couldn't even see it carried through. He wouldn't see the opening of the Hogsmeade addition. Or the smug face George had when Percy brought his kids and they bought a few things. Or the proud look of their parents when a flood of kids came running in. Fred wouldn't see any of it.

"He'd want you to carry this dream on for as long as possible," Angelina carded her right hand through George's hair.

"I know," George moved so he could look at his wife. "And I'll never let it die."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
